Sacrifice
by BerserkerRageX-Girl
Summary: Logan's daughter is born, and on this date his wife is supposed to die. Can he stop this from happening before it's too late? Takes place due to events in 'Sad Eyes'. Logan/Jean. R&R please.


Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men, maybe if I say this enough, someone will believe me and tell me to shut up. I don't know.   
  
A/N: This story takes place in my AU timeline, which from now on I will call the 'FutureX' timeline (for lack of a better name). It takes place due to the events in 'Sad Eyes'. [For more info on the timeline, check out my bio]  
  
---------------  
  
Sacrifice  
  
---------------  
  
Today was wonderful in nearly every aspect of the word, for Logan atleast. His wife had just delivered to a baby girl, early in the morning, and the two of them were doing fine. He stood outside the baby nursery of the hospital, watching his little girl as she slept.   
  
As if remembering something extremely important, Logan reached into the pocket of his jacket, pulling out a worn envelope with today's date, and the exact time that his daughter, Saila, had been born. He closed his eyes, remembering where the letter had come from. A strange girl in a bar, a couple years ago...she'd handed him the letter, she looked so familiar...her eyes, they were a bright green, just like...Jean's. Logan suddenly felt a chill run up his spine. He glanced back at the letter, noticing his hand was slightly quivering as he slowly opened the envelope, taking out the paper inside carefully. That girl, she knew...everything. She told him not to open the letter until this date, and he felt the importance, just by looking in her eyes. Logan felt his heart stop as he looked at the letter.   
  
Dear Logan,  
  
You're going to find this very hard to believe, but you've got to trust me. My name is Saila Grey. Sound familiar? I know it does because that's the name you've given to your baby girl, born on this very date. This sound's crazy, but you have to trust me. Look at your baby now and remember me, look at her eyes, you have to believe, for my mother's life. For Jean, your wife. In the reality I'm living in now, my mother was killed on the day I was born.   
  
The reason I was able to travel back in time to give you this letter is because I've met a mutant who can open portals through time and space. I can't go into further detail right now, what you read next is of dire importance. Jean Grey is going to be crossing the street as she leaves the hospital, she's going to get some food in the diner across the street, she will be struck by a truck, and she will die. You have to save her Dad, please. The time will be 1:17p.m. exactly. Hurry.   
  
Love always,   
  
Saila  
  
Logan stuffed the letter back into his pocket, and remembered to breathe again. He had to believe it, there was no way to explain it, and he did believe it. Despite having just had a child, these days a mother could be out of the hospital the same day. Logan had convinced Jean to stay, but she said she needed to get something to eat beside hospital food, so she was going across the street while he stayed with Saila. He looked at his watch, his eyes wide and thoughtful, telling himself to calm down. It was now 1:15.  
  
---------------  
  
Logan raced down the corridor, nearly knocking down everyone and everything in his path. His mind was racing, his heart pounding so hard he thought it would burst from his chest. The only thing that kept him from dropping to his knees and convincing himself this all wasn't real, was the thought of Jean dying, and his daughter growing up without her mother.  
  
Looking at his watch again, and dashing to the door, the time was 1:16. The rain poured down outside, making soft noises as it struck the streets. He barreled through the hospital barrier, turning his head sharply to the left and right, looking for the truck that would kill his wife and his child's mother.  
  
There it was, rounding the corner at a high speed, the driver seemingly fishing around for something in the passenger seat, not looking where he was going.   
  
Then there was Jean, casually walking out of the diner with a bag of food in her hand, oblivious to her surroundings, completely engulfed in her thoughts of motherhood. She didn't see the truck.  
  
Logan gasped, racing into the street, waving his arms around like a madman. "Jean! NO!"  
  
Jean looked up, just in time to see her husband push her out of the way of the truck barreling towards her, taking the hit himself.   
  
Logan sacrificed himself for her, and he would do it again, just to see her smile with her daughter in her lap, just to see her happy face, her warming laughter, her brilliant green eyes.  
  
Jean sat up, picking herself up from the pavement. She heard the screech of tires in the distance, the scared truck driver coming to a stop. She gasped, her heart nearly stopping at the sight of Logan lying motionless in the street, covered in blood. Hot tears streaked trails down her pale cheeks along with the rain as she rushed to his side, grabbing his hand in hers gently. "Oh god, no, Logan."  
  
---------------  
  
Jean still clutched Logan's hand as he lay on the bed in the hospital exam room of the E.R. Luckily, being right outside the hospital, they took him in quickly, although doctors feared it was too late for the man. Jean knew better. The doctors had left her alone to grieve for her apparently dying husband. She didn't dare tell them about his healing abilities, she was too scared they'd be kicked out, her newborn child too. Jean scanned Logan's wounds, noticing the worse of them healing first. She called out to him softly as he began to open his eyes. "Logan? Can you hear me honey?"  
  
He grunted, "Yeah. Yer okay?" Logan replied hoarsely. He almost couldn't believe he was hearing Jean's voice, thinking it had all been a dream and she'd been hit by the truck other than him.  
  
She smiled softly, leaning over and gently kissing him on the cheek. "I'm fine." Jean knew he was hurting, but he was still healing, and she also knew he was going to be okay soon enough. Her brows furrowed for a moment, remembering how he'd saved her from the truck. "Logan, how...how did you know?"  
  
He half smiled, looking into her eyes as he reached up to her face, tracing his hand along her jawline softly. "I had a warning. From a little angel with eyes like yours."  
  
---------------  
  
*end* 


End file.
